lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Sarcophagus
|image =NPP1.jpg |imagedesc = The door that you seek is bottom right. |level =*Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant |factions =*None |locations =*Wish Granter |buildings = |leader =*None |doctor = |technicians= *None |merchants =*None |characters =*None |loot = Stash of legends |quests = *Follow monolith call *Reach the generators (spawns) |notes = }} The is a major location in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *As mentioned on the CNPP page, the entrance to the Sarcophagus differs from the Base Game. *Effectively, entrance is gained by the 'out door' featured in the Base Game that the player is ejected from after confronting the C-Consciousness. Notes *A door code is required to open the door itself. *It is not necessary to 'discover' the code through related tasks. *The code is 4237. *The grounds of the CNPP are not lethally radioactive but bear more resemblance to real life emissions. *The door is normally guarded by around a dozen Monolith crack troops armed with GP 37 or RPG-7u weaponry. *There is an option to assist the Military in rooting them out, or the player can 'go it alone' and find his/her own way to the door. Gameplay Outside *Typically expected gameplay involves either the Military fork or the Duty fork depending upon the game evolution chosen by the player. *However, quiet approaches to the door are also possible using a wide variety of Loner routes (but are not foolproof) and the door code should be entered swiftly before the potential defenders become aware of the situation. *Whatever method is chosen, close the door after entering to prevent unwanted intrusions. *A small anteroom leads to a set of stairs down to the level transition to the Sarcophagus proper. *The "discovery" of the transition point concludes the Find the way into Sarcofagus task and transports the player inside. *The player is awarded one "skill point" for this achievement (v1.4007 only) Inside *There is no immediate need for radiation protection. *There are no Paramilitaries (Monolith) inside the level. *There are a few Rats and several Zombies wandering around. *The Comet anomaly that patrols the corridors is more for show and doesn't harm the player. *Proceeding around the corridors in a manner that retraces upon itself will lead to the control-room door. Enter and close it afterwards. (This helps prevent the door from being inoperable later on) :v1.30013 - 1.4005: *A small cutscene is triggered giving clues concerning the player's tasks here. *After killing the Bloodsucker the player is tasked with restoring power in order to activate the control-room computer so that the codes may be downloaded for deactivating the Generators later on. *From the point of leaving the control-room by the furthest door, the appearance of the level will be eerily similar to the Sarcophagus of the Base Game. *A couple of small cutscenes set the tone for the player to climb the stairwell and retrieve the battery from a case on top of the ruined reactor. *The spawned mutants do not include the immediate controller and karlik pair downstairs, these are specific to v1.4007. *There is a Burer, several Karliks and a few Zombies on the upper level; with a "fall" of paramilitary corpses after the Burer is taken out. These bodies are often a useful source of stash coordinates or useful high value loot ("fall" sequence deleted in v1.4007) *Climbing the stairwell also triggers the Follow monolith call game ending optional mission. This will be failed if the player leaves the Sarcophagus before completing it. *With the Power battery secured, it is necessary to deliver it to the equipment bay seen in the first cutscene earlier. *Note that re-entering the control-room will trigger a longer cutscene and spawn a dozen Zombies immediately afterward. It helps to drop off any heavy loot before entering. *After restoring power, obtaining the Generators doc from the computer and dealing with the zombies, the player may exit or explore the level. Notes *There is another code door to the Stash of legends that contains a considerable amount of booty behind it. Strictly speaking, the player should obtain some information regarding this from the Snitch. *Completing the side-quest itself can be arduous. *Another upstairs room will trigger a further cutscene when entered involving two scientists. *In all versions this has contained the Scientist notes. In versions to v1.4005 this resolves as Enlightered_doc_6 and is required for the two alternate "good" Endings. In v1.4007 this resolves as "Generators notes" and serves a similar but different purpose at the end of the game. *Leaving the Sarcophagus without concluding Follow monolith call fails the task without recourse. Trivia *There are some artifact placements in the corridors and rooms surrounding the reactor. *There are also Chimera in the general area (all versions) Gallery Lost Alpha Sarcophagus mapped.jpg|Crude map of the the NPP Sarcophagus. Category:Lost Alpha Locations